


摸鱼*2

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	摸鱼*2

*指☆姦☆专☆场w写S的时候发现这个也好棒啊，那就再写一次8

 

男人将男孩压在桌上拥吻。男孩闻起来感觉很好，尤其是欢爱之后，除了他自身的气味还有他精液的味道。起初只是坐在桌沿轻飘飘地落下啄吻，后来不知怎么就演变成情色意味的深吻。舌头的扫荡几下深到喉头，男孩被侵略性的深吻激起了欲望，尽管已经累到手脚发抖，纤细的腿仍然情难自禁地圈紧男人的腰，他的下体紧挨住男人下腹，穴口贴着依然气势汹汹的阴茎，不自觉扭动着借摩擦舒缓下体的燥热。

男人手指逗弄着对方的下体，男孩细嫩的阴茎一直保持兴奋的状态，小巧的双囊处于空虚的状态，被揉捏几下就反射性的抽搐几下，什么都没有流出。本该是会阴的地方被体液打出的白沫糊得柔媚，软腻的肉唇吃不够似地频频夹住指尖。对于这处器官他比本人还熟稔，他知道手指全部插入就能碰到那个幼嫩的肉壶，手指末端正好能摸进宫腔。

手指四下滑擦着揉开滑腻肉壁，撬动肉嘴探入，一进去就被自己不久前射进去的弄得黏黏糊糊，温凉指尖打了几个转就染上精液的热度。手指在宫颈里旋转摩擦，对着接近宫口的充血肉壁抠摸几下再用指腹细致安慰，细窄的颈道先前被磨得软绵异常，热滑黏膜紧紧贴着手指。一根手指在宫颈里抽插旋转，膣肉因为精液溢出而慢慢变得黏滑。第二根手指在宫口渴求地降下来的同时插入。指尖一下子就被吸了进去，两根手指一起摩挲黏膜激得宫壁不断流出滑液。

男人突然屈起指节——他知道对方还能吞进粗硬得多的东西——男孩发出酸疼的哀鸣，宫颈肉被顶得胀痛，内容物以让两人感到发痒的速度慢慢顺着宫颈撑开的空隙流出。浓厚的精浆从穴口和手腕淌了一地，同时男孩感到有更多的手指企图插入宫颈被拓开的空间，把不停满溢而出的精液堵回它们原本所在的地方。“嗯啊……唔……、呼啊啊……”男孩要被这样温吞的残忍玩弄逼疯，指甲光滑的表面与指肚粗糙的纹路和薄茧，以及狭窄颈道里，指关节上褶皱的皮肤在屈指的时候慢慢展开来……阴茎相比手指不能顶到最深，而灵活许多的细长异物有意识地抚摸能碰到的每一处，有几下粗暴的戳入几乎搔刮到底部。男孩大腿夹紧男人小臂催促似的不停磨蹭，咕啾、咕啾咕啾咕啾，三根手指糊着精液时快时慢地操干子宫，肿得厉害的子宫费力地吮吸，被指奸得一小口一小口排出精液。

男人让男孩抱起来让他倚进自己怀里，托着臀部的手因为重力而插得更深，流出的滑溜液体让手掌的支撑有些不稳。吃撑的男孩因为腹内压力减小而亲热地呜咽起来，男人一面亵玩子宫一面探入男孩口腔逗弄软舌，翻弄一阵肉叶就深入喉头逗弄温驯的软肉，鲜红小舌无意识地吐出尖儿。浑然不觉宫口已经含住四根手指了，男孩被搅弄得上下两张嘴都汁水淋漓，发出细微的水泽声。

 

**AK的受方半兽play，试试看发情猫咪~不敢翻回去就佛系打着爽了，哈哈哈哈我当时怎么把人类的丁丁写成那样啊！！(拍桌狂笑  
写得很乱很乱，和我一样乱七八糟的，记得之前有人说过K很适合猫来着，以及这在我脑海里很萌但很难表现出来哈哈哈哈  
等等，这个是不是官方OOC………………

 

K猫耳朵里的绒毛又滑又嫩，被碰到的时候就会可爱地抽动几下，手指被猫耳扑打的感觉让男人心都柔软起来。

“你别说，这副样子还蛮可爱的，就这样保留着也不错。”A想了一下猫咪的习性，手凑到对方下巴处，少年抖了抖耳朵乖咪咪地仰脖子给他摸摸。多了猫耳猫尾的少年意外地对于激烈性爱无法承受，如果给点甜头就会喵喵叫着凑过来。

“呼……舒服……嗯……”对方的尝试让K很受用，他眯起眼睛扬起下巴以享受更多的爱抚，细细的咕噜声从手指底下柔软的喉咙里愉快地震动，扼人的穴肉也情热蠕动着吞吐深埋其中的阴茎。

A一边给这只难伺候的猫咪顺毛一边慢慢加快抽插的速度，等到K回过神不住啜泣的时候他早就没力气反抗了。狰狞的阴茎把它养育幼崽的肉腔都顶开一点，光是想象那可怖龟头整个肏进的感受就让他忍不住想要雌伏。

“咬我……啊……”K撇过头来颤颤地请求，男人就从善如流地啃咬这只母猫柔软的后颈肉。对方的反应突然激烈起来，但是那种战栗和呻吟是愉悦的，在男人牙齿施加更多力道之后他甚至能感觉到子宫对他完全放开。带来疼痛的肉体接触给了雌兽配种的信号，人类的阴茎没有倒刺但同样刺激，当肉柱用入珠的表面摩擦撑胀并且红肿的黏膜时他总是错觉体内已经被肏成了阴茎的形状，当上翘的坚硬龟头轻松撬开他的子宫口时他又一次潮吹了，淫液就正正浇在龟头上，“嗯、啊啊……”宫颈拼命挽留那根让人神魂颠倒的阴茎，男人搅弄几下就把那张小嘴干得只能抽搐着敞开，子宫讨好地不停向阴茎分泌淫液，乞求精液地使劲吞吐滚烫性器。

毛茸茸猫尾缚住裸露在外的阴茎根部，哆哆嗦嗦地撸动起来。充血的阴茎被酥痒的毛感冲刷着粗胀了一圈，A狼狈地急急扯下肉根上的毛圈就往里肏，在高潮的前一刻龟头紧紧撑开已经做好准备的孕囊，随后精液抵住子宫肉喷溅出来。“喵、咪！——咪呜……咪……”K连像样的呻吟都发不出来、被肏得喵喵直哭，猫耳委屈地贴伏在脑袋上，尾巴在手里炸了毛，被刺激得不停扭动。连续不断的精液仓促地喷发出来，冲打在柔嫩宫壁上发出稠密声响。小母猫被大量精液灌得抽抽搭搭，而他的子宫不停地压榨男人的勃起、盛接射进去的鲜活精子。虽然子宫中出让这个行为已经没有意义，但急待受孕的雌兽还是乖乖向后撅起臀部伏低身子，淫荡地摆动屁股让龟头侵犯自己的孕囊，保证每一个精子能操到子宫内每一处嫩肉，肚子被射大了仍然无意识维持这个姿势。

 

***这里本来应该有个淫魔后期的子宫脱出play的，但是我旧手机现在还没修好……就…………既然这样就以后再说吧哈哈哈(企图蒙混过关

 

****和☆章☆鱼☆玩☆耍♡

 

纤细触手将子宫口圈了起来，另一根扭动着钻进被箍得嘟起的肉洞。章鱼似乎对这里很是满意，窄小的腔室很容易就被精液灌满，敏感的肉壁还没多动就已经开始冒汁，幼嫩的壁肉也证明这里还没有孕育过幼崽。滑腻柔软的异物在娇小器官内开始来到处抚摩，宫颈依旧被圈紧了以防液体因为潮吹而泄出。触手上附着的吸盘时轻时重地扒住黏膜，幅度极小地往里吸扯，这种刺激让男孩打着颤弓起腰，恐惧地蹬腿哭叫，从里到外都被触手固定着彻底开发。

鲜嫩多汁的肉壶被刺激得不断冒出淫液，和着触手吸盘渗出的淫液充满了腔室。章鱼操纵吸盘分泌出改造孕囊环境的催情液体，让其他种族的器官也能为它们所用。男孩感到体内被抚摸的地方酸苦又甜蜜，从羞耻的地方不断发出咕叽咕叽的搅弄声，好几次伴随着奇异的酥酸感像失禁一样不停流出水来。滑腻的触手专注地对着宫内黏膜又吸又戳，整个器官都被撩拨得热热麻麻，过于娇嫩的肉壁充血红肿起来。

子宫已经足够绵软湿润，多次高潮让它有适合孕育生命的温度。触手及时退出宫腔避免子宫痉挛到插不进去的程度，高肿的宫肉又让这个肉壶更加娇小。“嗯、咕……”柔韧粗实的性腕很顺利地进去被玩弄得大开的穴缝，挤压着内壁一点一点填满了雌穴，让深处柔软弹性的容器能完全容纳它最敏感的地方。柔软湿滑的表面让摩擦毫无滞涩，被温柔干开子宫的时候男孩舒服得再一次高潮。

男孩感到这根粗胀触手在抽插过程中慢慢变得坚硬滚烫，动作也越来越快，就像从肉与肉之间的摩擦之中得到快感一样。同时其他触手也在欢欣地蠕动着，将男孩摁牢在不断颤抖的生殖器上。男孩被肏得哭喘不停，裸露的每一寸皮肤都被触手舔吻过，浑身力气都被卸得一干二净，连绷紧的脚趾都被一一揉开，只能收紧被章鱼性器操湿的雌穴。他不断呻吟着尖叫着，向坚硬性腕坐上去让滚烫龟头姦淫自己高潮不止的孕囊。一个被章鱼催发了淫性的生育工具。

为了提高受孕的几率，射精时的性腕前端会涨大以防在激烈的射精过程中滑脱出宫口，子宫虽然因为肿胀接受不了太多精液，但是良好的弹性弥补了这一点，短暂的妊娠期过后也有无数个交配的机会。精液黏稠浓厚，噗噜噗噜地撑开了子宫，甚至输卵管也满满地全被精子操得大开。“嗯、嗯呜、呜呜——”章鱼搞大了男孩的肚子，一次射精就浓郁量大得足以让他生出一大堆小章鱼，并且在生产过程中那些滑溜溜的小东西会让男孩高潮到晕厥过去。


End file.
